


dead one walking tonight

by muchclsr



Series: Flash Bang #1 - Bingo (Team Green) [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Clizzy - Freeform, Cryptids, F/F, Fluff, Horror, Kinda, Kinda but not really, Kissing, Pining, Scary Forests, Wendigo, but very minimal, they go on a mission and things go wrong, typical shadowhunters stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchclsr/pseuds/muchclsr
Summary: "It feels like there’s something in the air here. At every scene I find, I can’t seem to shake this eerie feeling. I don’t know how to explain it Izzy. Something just feels off.”---A wendigo's been killing mundanes in the forest. Clary and Isabelle are tasked with hunting it down. Things don't go to plan.For the Shadowhunters Hiatus Flash Bang #1 - BingoSquare #2: Cryptids





	dead one walking tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay this is the longest thing I've ever written and I'm very, very proud of it (and myself). I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I know nothing about wendigos, everything I know comes from a ~spooky~ book of ghost stories I read in 5th grade, and about a 30 second google search.
> 
> Title kind of taken from 5sos Youngblood

To be completely honest, when Jace told Clary, “all the stories are true” she didn’t really believe him.

Yes; after fighting off multiple demons, learning a warlock had basically stolen her memory, and having her best friend die only to come back to life as a vampire, she believed that some of the stories were true.

But after walking into the Institute and receiving her newest assignment she truly believed that all the stories were true. “Alec, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

He raised an eyebrow and gave her one of his famous unimpressed looks. Clary threw her hands up in disbelief.

“You’re really trying to tell me, that you’re sending me all the way out to …” she trailed off for a second, looking down at the electronic screen in front of her. “Out to Minnesota to search for a wendigo?”

“No, we’re sending you and Izzy out to Minnesota to kill a Wendigo. My God Fray, it’s like you didn’t even read the mission brief.”

She whirled around to find Jace striding down one of the many corridors leading to the Ops room. She stared at him, her mouth gaping open as he reached the central table. He reached up, running a hand through his wet hair before throwing her a smirk. “You alright there? You’ve got your mouth hanging open.”

Clary immediately snapped her jaw shut, resisting the urge to grind her teeth. “I’m just wondering why Alec’s sending me out to kill some creature that was last seen prior to colonization!”

“You and Izzy. Don’t forget Izzy.” He gave her a smug look.

She glared at him. “Yeah and whose great idea was that, hm?”

A smile fought to make its way across his face. “Come on! You and her, wandering around a dark wood together.” He slung his sweaty arm over her shoulder before continuing. “That’s the perfect time to I don’t know ... Maybe accidentally bump into her, feign some fear and finally tell her how you feel.”

Alec crossed his arms, rolled his eyes and turned to move away towards the desk of one of the other shadowhunters, all the while mumbling under his breath.

Clary chose to ignore Alec, and instead shrugged Jace’s arm off. “First off, how are you still so sweaty? You just took a shower. And why are you still shirtless?”

He shrugged in response.

“And,” she continued, quickly glancing around. “Stop saying stuff like that out loud! What if she heard you!”

“If she heard me then maybe she’d finally know how you feel and you’d actually do something about your crush.” Clary’s eyes widened in response, but before she could respond a voice rang out.

“Jace has his shirt off and you’re giving him a look, am I interrupting something? ” Spinning around in surprise Clary let out a little high-pitched sound.

“Izzy! Uh, hey! No, no, nothing’s going on!” Clary let out an awkward forced laugh. In return, Izzy gave Clary a look, brow furrowed in equal parts confusion and concern. Seeing the look on her face, Clary felt herself begin to slowly grow hot.

The other woman cocked a hip, resting her hand on it. “I was just in the training room, sparring with Jace. But unlike him, I thought I’d actually get dressed before leaving. So what are the missions?”

At Izzy’s mention of clothes Clary instinctively did a quick up and down of Isabelle’s body. _By the Angel_ , she thought. Her clothes were the definition of skin-tight, perfectly fitted to every curve of her body, with her plunging neckline showing off the angelic rune she proudly wore on her chest. 

Thankfully Jace answered for her, “I was just telling Clary here that the two of you were assigned to work the new mission together.” At the mention of her name Clary closed her eyes, attempting to erase the searing image of that angelic rune from her mind. She hoped she hadn’t been staring long enough for Izzy to realize.

“Oooh! Exciting, we can finally have some girl time.” Izzy turned towards her. “We haven’t been on a mission together in so long; Jace has been pairing with you this whole time!” She pouted. “We’ve had barely any time to bond!”

Shaking herself out of thoughts of Isabelle’s lips, she abruptly changed the subject. “Am I the only one who finds a problem with us hunting down a creature that hasn’t been seen in a century?” She threw her hands up. “And why are we going all the way to some forest in Minnesota, aren’t there any other closer Institutes?”

At that, Alec came striding over, having apparently finished his discussion with the other shadowhunter. “Wendigo’s are still alive and hunting mundanes Fray.” He said, gesturing towards the middle of the room where the large electronic board sat with a file on wendigos open, and with the press of a few buttons pictures began to cycle through depicting both victims and the creature itself before stopping on a picture of what looked like a burnt log.

“Just last week we received a report of a missing mundane from the areas surrounding the Foot Hills Forest. This arm was all that was left of them.” Clary felt a shiver make its way down her back at that, but Alec continued. “A majority of missings persons cases from less populated areas are instances of wendigo attacks. They’re known to primarily feed off of small towns near heavily wooded areas. The woods provide them with enough cover to hide what parts of the body they don’t eat, and mundanes are always hiking, making it the perfect place to set traps.”

“As for your other question, we’re the closest available Institute, and attacks seem to be increasing.” He swiped at something on his screen and the electronic board changed to display multiple newspaper articles. “In the past month alone there’s been 7 missing persons reports filed. We’re guessing it’s growing hungrier with the incoming cold.”

With that he looked towards her. “Like Jace told you, all the stories are true. Even the myths.”

\----

After a quick, still slightly nauseating trip through one of Clary’s portals, the two women were standing outside what appeared to be the entrance to the forest. The two stood, staring at the wooden arch welcoming them to the forest before Izzy spoke up.

“Alright. They seem to only hunt at night, I’m guessing so they can use the darkness to their advantage.” She took a quick look at the bright blue sky. “We’ve got a few hours to scout both the forest and the places where the mundanes went missing from before they start hunting.” 

Izzy began to touch her bracelet, following the rivets and curves of the snakeskin with her fingertips before continuing. “According to the Institute’s files, all the bodies are found separated from one another. That means they only go for one kill at a time. So once it gets dark out we need to make sure we stick together and try not to get separated.”

Clary nodded her head in agreement. “Sounds good. You’d probably have better luck scouting the forest, and talking to people. I’ll find the areas the mundane’s went missing from, so we’ll separate here but meet up before it gets dark. Sounds good?”

Izzy quickly agreed and began to make her way towards the cluster of rustic log cabin buildings surrounding the entrance. Clary stood there, watching her go for a few seconds before turning on her heel to make her own way further into the forest. 

The initial missing persons files were sparse, with only a few details, and the Institute’s own investigation didn’t uncover much else. One thing that was clear, was that the majority of attacks all occured around one specific area. 

Rangers outposts were positioned throughout the forest, but the majority of them were placed on the south side of a large river that ran through the forest. From there on out, the outposts numbers seemed to dwindle. A couple of miles from the large river sat the last outpost, and about a couple dozen miles from there was the spot Clary wanted to head for.

She quickly made her way through the forest, taking in the beauty and richness surrounding her. But she also noticed how the river seemed to cut the forest in half, both literally and metaphorically. On the south side of the river, along with the majority of ranger buildings also sat the majority of amenities ranging from washrooms to pre-cleared camping spots. Things on that side of the river seemed better, and it was certainly more heavily populated with people picnicking or just taking in the scenery.

In comparison, the north side of the forest told a very different story. Here outposts were far and few inbetween. The woods were generally thicker, meaning only serious hikers, or people with previous experience were likely to travel there. This drastic lack of people made the area seem colder somehow.

Regardless, Clary made her way over the little wooden bridge and found herself on the North side and almost immediately paused. She tended to feel things more deeply than others, and was always teased for having an overactive imagination as a child, but something about this side seemed different. 

Here, the trees seemed to be planted so tightly and close together, it was almost as if nature had created its own maze. The utter closeness of the tree trunks meant that their overhead foliage interlocked one another. This clumping was so thick it seemed to create an almost blanket of sorts. Very little light filtered through the leaves, and what little did was severely distorted, casting strange patches of light on the ground.

Shaking off her feelings of unease, she continued on for a little while before she came upon a taped off area. A strip of bright red tape marked off the larger area, while beyond that yellow police tape blocked off a much smaller, tighter area.

She paused, taking in the scene and felt the uneasy feeling return again. The whole thing seemed too normal. Too idyllic. Not a single thing was out of place. The four camping chairs still stood in a circle around the fire pit. A pair of hiking boots sat beside one tent in perfect condition, no tears, and no mud to be found on it. Beside one of the camping chairs lay a backpack, main compartment open and Clary could just make out what looked like a pack of marshmallows, still undisturbed days later.

The whole scene was picturesque, it was exactly what Clary would have imagined a camping trip would look like. With no log disturbed it was as if the campers had simply gotten up and left, leaving their gear behind. If it wasn’t for the two layers of bright tape, Clary wouldn’t have stopped at all.

After spending a few minutes taking in the scene, she turned away and continued on. Clary found several more, almost identical sites. Each one undisturbed and perfectly preserved, and each time she had to fight the urge to get goosebumps. Here, inspecting one of the other scenes is where Izzy found her. 

“So I spoke to the head ranger and there doesn’t seem to be much to go on,” she said startling Clary. After seeing her jump in surprise she quickly hurried to apologize. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Clary shook her head brushing her apology off. “No it’s fine. This whole thing just has me really on edge, if a bird chirped I would probably jump.” 

At that Izzy smiled. “I didn’t learn anything that wasn’t in the case files. They were all hikers meant to spend a few days camping out, none of them had been here before. The ranger thinks they might have gotten lost and disoriented in the night.” At that she stopped to take in the darkened forest surrounding them. “Which, considering how dark it is already without the sun having gone down yet, I don’t have a hard time believing. I hope you have more information than I do.”

“I found three other crime scenes, almost all of them identical to this one. Everything undisturbed, no sign of attack.” Clary furrowed her brow. “It’s just really strange to me that they left everything. It looks like they weren’t even attacked, it’s like they just left.”

It was silent for a few moment as Izzy took in the scene. “If all four of the scenes look like this, then that means the creature doesn’t directly attack. It might instead be luring its victims further out into the woods.” 

“There’s something else.” Izzy turned to look at her. “Did you notice the difference in the forest itself? It’s like this half is almost …” She hesitated. “It’s almost darker than the other half, it feels like there’s something in the air here. At every scene I find, I can’t seem to shake this eerie feeling. I don’t know how to explain it Izzy. Something just feels off.”

Izzy grew soulm. “In that case, we need to be alert at all times.”

And with that, they ventured further into the woods.

\---

About an hour later, the two of them had decided on a spot to set up base camp, and after spending a few minutes clearing the area and picking two relatively good sized logs they were ready. 

At the last moment, Clary decided they needed to build a fire. Although Izzy argued they should stick to using their witchlights, Clary believed the glow of the fire would seem more authentic and possibly attract the wendigo. They had no camping gear, and in their all black, partial leather ensembles they certainly didn’t look the part. Izzy eventually agreed and Clary quickly built the fire, making sure to keep one water bottle beside her log to douse the fire once they were done.

Despite their own readiness, there wasn’t much you could do to attract a wendigo besides to generally exist and make sounds. Which meant there was nothing left to do but make awkward small talk, something that was extremely agonizing for Clary.

Small talk in itself was tedious, and was only meant to help pass the time for a few moments not the extended amount of hours that lay out before them. But beyond that, Clary found it extremely difficult to focus on what it was that Izzy was saying. She paid attention as Izzy told tales of her childhood, recounting a few of the more notable hunts she’d been on with her brothers. She laughed as she told slightly embarrassing stories of Jace as a child, who apparently was always so sure of himself, and smiled as she heard tales of how the completely stoic Alec would be reduced to a mess of confusion and fluster after his siblings had pulled any sort of prank on him.

Despite the endearing stories, Clary still found her mind occasionally drifting to focus on the woman in front of her. There was just something about her that drew her attention. In the glow of the small campfire they had going, Isabelle’s skin seemed golden. The firelight reflected in her dark eyes, giving them a mischievous little twinkle, while lighter patches of her hair caught the light, rendering them an almost rusty brown instead of her natural jet black. The shadow’s caught her body in interesting ways, highlighting her every dip and curve. Clary’s eyes traced the runes decorating her body, drinking each one in.

“Do you hear that?” Izzy suddenly asked. Clary snapped to attention, straining her ears for any out of place sound.

“I don’t hear anything, what did you-” She was interrupted.

“There! That scream! It must have found one of the other groups near us. Quick, we need to go!” Clary stood up, startled.

“Izzy I don’t hear anything, there’s no screams.”

She grew frustrated in response. “We don’t have time for this! We have to go, just cover my back.” And with that Izzy ran off into the darkness, leaving Clary and the roaring fire behind her.

She sighed. Why did they build a fire instead of using a witchlight? Now she had to quickly extinguish the flame and catch up with Izzy.

“She just runs off, even after saying we have to stick together.” Clary mumbled under her breath. She quickly threw the bottle of water on the fire, pausing for a moment to make sure it was actually out.

With the fire out, she turned to face the direction Izzy had headed, activating her hearing rune as she turned and then immediately stopped. She couldn’t hear anything.

There was absolutely no sound in the forest. No rustling of leaves, no buzz of mosquitoes. It was as if Clary existed in a vacuum of space alone, the only audible sound her own quiet breathing. She strained her ears, trying to hear anything, sure she should be able to hear the sound of Izzy’s footfalls.

“Izzy?” She called out, but she got no response.

 _This is bad_ , she thought. I need to find her, and find her quickly. If the forest is this quiet it has to mean the wendigo is somewhere nearby. 

Pulling out her seraph blade, and getting into a defensive position she began to slowly make her way towards where she had last seen Isabelle, acutely aware of every breath she took and every crunch of leaves under her boots.

She went along like this for a few minutes, with no signs of either Izzy or the creature before she saw a flash of something out of the corner of her eye. Turning towards it, she found nothing and began to cautiously turn in a circle, making sure she had her own back covered. When suddenly she was hit from the side. She fell, landing hard on her right side and looked up, taking in the sight of the beast standing above her.

It was extremely tall, something she could tell from her low vantage point on the ground. However, despite its height, it was slightly hunched over. Its skin was pulled tight over its bones, giving it a ghoulish half-dead look. Part of its jaw had decayed, the bottom half looking as though it had caved in, exposing its jawbone and bottom teeth to the elements.

It stood there, mouth hanging open. Although Clary doubted it could really close its mouth with half of it missing. It stared at her, it’s eerie red eyes unblinking.

 

They stayed like that for a moment; eyes locked, both unmoving before the creature broke the silence. A sudden high pitched keening sound filled the forest, echoing throughout the trees. Clary felt herself tense as the sound continued before suddenly breaking off. Only to be replaced with a low, babbling sound. She strained her ears, trying to understand what it was saying before she realized it was only noises, it was attempting to speak. It cycled through a few different tones and pitches before falling silent again and closing its sunken eyes.

Seizing the opportunity she quickly jumped to her feet and lunged out, slicing its side with her seraph blade before moving back and falling into a defensive crouch. Clary watched as it moved its hand to touch its wound. Deep, rich red blood poured from the wound, quickly covering its bony hands.

“You hurt me.” Clary froze at its words. Instead of a jumbled mess of sounds and tones it spoke perfectly, and exactly in Izzy’s voice.

“What did you do to Izzy?” She spoke through gritted teeth.

It grinned in response, barring its uneven dirty teeth. Clary leaped forward again, this time striking it in its upper left chest. Immediately it reacted, reaching its blood covered hand out, swiping at her.

She leaped back, but was still caught by one of its long claws. 

“Ow, Fuck.” She could tell the wound wasn’t that deep, but she could feel the blood slowly begin to release, quickly staining the front of her top.

Seeing that she was hurt it let out a sort of growl, before raising its head and flaring its nostrils. As if smelling the scent of her blood in the air. _Is it smelling me?_ She thought.

It drew in a breath before flashing its eyes at her in interest. “Are you hurt?” It spoke again in Izzy’s voice.

Placing a hand to her now bleeding side she contemplated whether she could distract the beast enough to activate a healing rune. In her brief moment of hesitation it lunged at her again, this time striking her in the torso cutting deep.

She couldn’t help it and let out a scream of pain. Immediately she felt the gush of blood, and pressed a hand to the gash in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Clary could feel her hand begin to grow wet from the fresh blood, but refused to pull her hand away to check the damage. 

Instead she tightened her grip on her blade and made a move towards the wendigo again. She ducked as it made a grab for her, and quickly slid to the side, putting her in the perfect spot to give it a hard jab in between two exposed rib bones.

The animal cried out in pain as she made contact. Quickly she removed her hand from her own wound, wiping the overflowing blood off on her pants and adjusted her grip to accommodate both hands.

Moving in again, this time she aimed for its neck, but missed and struck its collarbone. The wendigo let out another high pitched scream as her blade made contact with the bone.

Clary grit her teeth, feeling herself becoming distracted by the blooming pain in her side. _Just a few more hits_ , she thought.

Steeling herself once more, she lunged forward for what she hoped would be the final time. She hit its legs, taking a chunk of rotting flesh out of one, before doubling down and slicing it through the torso.

She stood back and watched as its torso fell away from its bottom half. Its legs lay discarded on the ground, splayed open and unmoving while its torso struggled to breathe.

“Finally.” She reached for her steele and activated her healing rune, feeling the slight burn as it began to take effect.

The creature groaned before attempting to communicate again, “Hehp ... heeehp … p .. p — p … help ..” Clary readied her blade again, getting a firm grip on the handle before slamming the edge of the knife into the centre of its chest. It let out its keening sound as she watched it slowly disintegrate before vanishing in a flurry of red ash, leaving nothing but black ick behind.

She stood, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath just taking in the scene before the situation hit her. “Oh my god, Izzy.” The wendigo had mimicked her voice exactly. She had let Izzy go off into the woods alone, and then this creature showed up with her exact voice. Clary feared it meant that something bad had happened to Izzy.

She racked her brain trying to remember any other details the institute had on file about wendigos. There was something about voices but what? Could it perfectly mimic someone's voice without having come into contact with them? Or did it need to do something, physically, to a person to take on their voice? Clary could feel her frustration grow as she tried and failed to remember anything. Her brain seemed capable of only offering her terrible scenarios about what could have happened to Izzy.

“Clary?” She heard.

She spun around and there stood Isabelle, alive and from what Clary could see unharmed. “Are you alright?” Izzy asked.

Clary rushed towards her and gathered her in her arms, tightly embracing her. She could feel Izzy stand stock still in shock before she returned the embrace, rubbing slow circles on Clary’s back. “Clary, are you okay?” She asked again.  
Instead of responding, Clary drew Isabelle tighter towards her, adjusting her head so she was slightly buried in Isabelle’s neck.

“Thank the Angel you’re okay.” She felt the circles on her back stop, before she was squeezed tightly.

“I’m — I’m okay.” Isabelle started. “But are you? You still haven’t answered.”

Clary pulled back slightly, drinking in the sight before her. Izzy stood just an arms length away and despite all the worrying Clary had done, looked perfectly fine. But upon further inspection she noticed a faint scratch on her cheek.

Without even realizing it, she reached a hand up and lightly traced the scratch, feeling the skin beneath her hand begin to warm. She looked up, meeting Izzy’s eyes and could see the overwhelming relief in there. “You’re hurt,” was all Clary managed to say.

Izzy swallowed before giving her a little smile. “It’s just a scratch. Nothing even touched me, promise.” At her words, Clary realized she had unconsciously continued brushing across the scratch with her finger. Feeling embarrassed, she dropped her hands to her sides, but after feeling a slight twinge in the injury on her side she placed both hands on it. She rested her hands there, restraining from making a face out of pain.

Instantly, Izzy was concerned. “You’re hurt. Why didn’t you say anything? Here,” she began, tugging at Clary’s top. “Let me see.” Before she could even protest, the bottom of her shirt was being held up as Izzy placed her hands on the slowly healing wound.

“By the Angels, it cut you deep.” She grimaced. “We need to get this checked out, I think you need a little more than a simple healing rune, and you need to be checked for demon blood.” She flashed her eyes up towards Clary’s. The two were silent for a moment before Isabelle spoke again. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

And something about that moment really got to Clarry. Seeing how utterly flustered Izzy was when she found her, when she had always been nothing but composed before. The gentle way Izzy had touched her side, the concern for her. Feeling Isabelle touch her, touch her under her clothes even in a non-sexual way. It all just built up for Clary and before she knew it, she had grabbed Izzy and practically smashed their lips together. 

It was awkward at first, Clary had pulled the two of them together so forcefully that they both needed to ease up. But once they had both readjusted, things went smoothly. 

Clary could feel Isabelle’s lips slowly moving against her own, her signature red lipstick slightly rubbing off on Clary’s own lips. She moved her hands up, into the other woman’s hair, grabbing hold of a good amount of Isabelle’s dark hair, and weaving her fingers through it. As Clary tugged at Isabelle’s hair, using it to better angel the kiss, she felt her hands roam up and down her body, before stopping on her waist.

 

They slowly broke apart and just looked at each other, both of their chest heaving, as they really saw each other for the first time.

Izzy was the first one to break the silence.

“I thought you weren't interested in me, you always give me this kind of cold look when I came in the room.”

Clary looked down, shaking her head. “How could you possibly think I wasn’t interested in you?” She asked looking up into Izzy’s eyes. “Everyone stops and practically stares when you walk into the room. Just look at you. You’re exquisite — you’re breathtakingly beautiful.” Clary could feel her face turning red. “I have to restrain myself from blurting out something stupid when I see you.”

She watched as a smile slowly spread its way across Izzy’s face. “Really? I thought you were into Jace to be honest,” she trailed off.

“By the Angel,” Clary said clearly exasperated. “Was that kiss unclear, or do I have to explain it to you again?”

Izzy gave her a sly grin. “I’m a little bit confused, can you explain it again?”

This time, they both moved into the kiss. Izzy’s hands quickly found their way under Clary’s shirt, while Clary instead gripped Izzy on both the neck and the waist. It was hard to kiss with both of them grinning so much, but after Isabelle nibbled on her lips a little bit they soon got wrapped up into each other.

All too soon, the kiss came to a close, with each woman reluctant to let it end, constantly chasing after the others lips. Finally, Izzy pulled back and rested her forehead on Clary’s, their noses slightly brushing. 

“When I broke through the tree line,” she whispered. “I saw you standing there, and I could have dropped to my knees and prayed. I was so relieved to see you were okay, and to find you finishing the wendigo off — despite your injuries? That was amazing.”

Clary felt a smile tug at the corner of her mouth. “Well I didn’t realize I was performing for an audience.” At that Izzy laughed.

“Well I was very impressed anyways,” she said before leaning in for another quick kiss.

Clary took a deep breath before speaking. “It’s always been you.” She stared directly into Izzy’s eyes. She needed to know how serious she was about this. “I never cared for Jace, I was too nervous to say anything to you. He’s been teasing me and trying to get me to do something this whole time.”

 

At that Izzy began to smile. “God, now I probably have to thank him or something.” The two of them laughed at that for a moment before Clary’s hands found their way to Isabelle’s hips. “I’m just so glad you’re okay, that you’re safe. And that we finally did this, I’ve been practically dying to kiss you since the day we met.”

Isabelle’s smile grew in size before she brushing lips against her. “I’m glad we finally kissed too.”

\--

It turns out Clary didn’t have to say anything to Jace after all.

Not when they returned to The Institute hand-in-hand, ear-splitting grins on both of their faces, looking thoroughly disheveled. Jace took one look at them before breaking out into a smile and hollering.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank everyone in the bingo team green-yellow (we got this ya'll) with a special thanks to Suze for editing this and adding approximately twenty commas <3\. Also, shoutout to everyone in the word scrimmage group, those 15 minute periods really pushed me to just write.
> 
> Finally, an extra big thank you to you! The person who's reading this! Thank you for clicking on this, and (hopefully) finishing it, I hope I added even a little bit of joy to your day.
> 
> If you'd like you can find me on tumblr [here](http://muchclsr.tumblr.com/)


End file.
